Wafer Waterfall
Not to be confused with the 41st episode in Reality, Wafer Windmill. levels Orders for that don't spawn ( ) Uncreatable order | released = | difficulty = Extremely Hard }} Story Tiffi sees Misty swimming on a chocolate waterfall. New things *Level 2595 is the first 2.5 coloured level (two-coloured level where up to 5 colours can appear due to coming out of lucky candies because they are required for the order). **Subsequently, it's the first level where purple candies are required on a board where they don't spawn and the first level where lucky candies can yield purple candies when opened. *Candy bomb + lucky candy cannon is introduced in the same level. *Level 2591 is the first level where colour bombs are required for the order but can't be created due to the board layout. Levels Wafer Waterfall used to be much easier than the past few episodes before twelve levels were buffed and it became just as difficult. Because of the buffs, this episode contains two nearly impossible levels: and . Other than that, it contains seven somewhat hard - hard levels: , , , , , and , as well as six very hard levels: , , , , and . Overall, this episode is much harder than the previous episode, Slushie Studio. Gallery Story= EP174 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 2586 Reality-0.png|Level 2586 - |link=Level 2586 Level 2587 Reality-0.png|Level 2587 - |link=Level 2587 Level 2588 Reality-0.png|Level 2588 - |link=Level 2588 Level 2589 Reality-0.png|Level 2589 - |link=Level 2589 Level 2590 Reality-0.png|Level 2590 - |link=Level 2590 Level 2591 Reality-0.png|Level 2591 - |link=Level 2591 Level 2592 Reality-0.png|Level 2592 - |link=Level 2592 Level 2593 Reality.png|Level 2593 - |link=Level 2593 Level 2594 Reality-0.png|Level 2594 - |link=Level 2594 Level 2595 Reality 3rd version.png|Level 2595 - |link=Level 2595 Level 2596 V3 HTML5.png|Level 2596 - |link=Level 2596 Level 2597 Reality-0.png|Level 2597 - |link=Level 2597 Level 2598 V4 Win 10.png|Level 2598 - |link=Level 2598 Level 2599 V4 HTML5.png|Level 2599 - |link=Level 2599 Level 2600 Reality.png|Level 2600 - |link=Level 2600 |-| Champion title= Episode 174 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 174 completed! |-| Icon= Waferwaterfall.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= New levels released 176 2.jpg|After the release poster (mobile) Trivia *This is the third episode with a world finale that is a multiple of 100. The first two were Fudge Fjord (level 800) and Sugar Shrubs (level 1700). *Based on the background, this episode takes place on the opposite side of Candied Cliffs. *This episode shares its first word with Wafer Wharf, Wafer Windmill and Wafer Wonderland. **This is the third episode with the word "wafer" in its name. *This may be one of the episodes with the most partially new features. *This episode is the first to be released on the day of the summer solstice. *This is the first episode that contains 3 levels with three candy colors. **After this episode, three-colored levels starts to become more common. *This used to be the last episode on Facebook before the HTML5 version (where the format is the same as it is on mobile) became available for everyone. After the release of Honey Heights, it was possible to play either version on Facebook. *It's the last episode on Flash version with Misty. *It is also the last episode on Flash Version with a milestone level as the episode finale. *This episode contains a Hell's cluster (2591-2600). Category:World finales (Flash) Category:Episodes released in 2017 Category:Water-themed episodes